


Linger

by ImGhostProofBaby



Category: Among Us - Fandom
Genre: Among Us, CrankGameplays - Freeform, Good Mythical Morning - Freeform, I forgot Bob and wades last names, Markiplier - Freeform, among us youtuber fic, buzzfeed unsolved - Freeform, except they aren’t youtubers, jacksepticeye - Freeform, lordminion777 - Freeform, muyskerm - Freeform, sorry to them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGhostProofBaby/pseuds/ImGhostProofBaby
Summary: It doesn’t take a genius to see the signs.Aggression. Impatience. Bloodlust.They’re your friend, you never want to assume the worst.Sometimes your trust can kill you.
Kudos: 10





	Linger

When I left Cincinnati, the last thing I had expected to do was hurtle thousands and thousands of miles into the air to gather research on another planet. On top of that, I never expected to be able to do it with friends as close as the ones I made.   
Bob, Wade, Ethan, and Tyler had been some of my closest friends since we started our education. It was good luck that everyone else on this expedition were equally as friendly as those four had always been.

Well, except when they’re calling me short.

”I’m seriously going to blind you if you take my helmet again, Wade,” I threatened with narrowed eyes. 

“I didn’t know you could reach that high,” he shot back, but he gave me the helmet back anyway. It was black, like the rest of my suit. The only difference between mine and the others’ helmets, save for the colors, was the fact that I didn’t have a little hat of some sort attached.

I wasn’t big into customization.

”I’ll also be blinding whoever keeps putting this fuckin’ sticky note on here,” I said, peeling off the yellow paper with the word ‘DUM’ written in all caps. “At the very least, remember the B at the end.”

A quiet curse from Ethan’s direction gave him away. 

“I told you there was a B in it!” he stage whispered to Ryan, who was standing next to Ethan, trying to choke back laughter.

”Oh, I know,” Ryan said, “this just made it funnier.”

I rolled my eyes, all in good fun, and stuck the note to Ryan’s dark green helmet.

”Very fitting.” I crossed my arms, leaning back in the computer chair in Communications. 

“When we get back on Earth, I swear to you I will crush you,” Ryan promised me.

”Go do your tasks first, then you can crush me.”

They knew I wasn’t seriously upset, but a job was a job, and our tasks needed to be done. Thankfully, my tablet promised me an easy day. A scan in Med Bay, one shift to start the reactor at 6pm, aligning the engine output around the same time, and clearing the asteroids.   
  
We’d only left Planet X (lame name, I know, she’s a work in progress) about a week or two ago, so asteroids weren’t really in abundance without a planet to draw them in. Really, as long as Shane did the shield priming and got them up and running, then we didn’t have to worry about much of one or two would bump into the ship.

I pulled myself up and out of the chair in the least graceful way possible. Even after leaving the planet and not needing our whole suits on anymore, I wasn’t used to the lack of weight. Some of us, like Ryan and Ethan and Tyler, just kept the full suit on in case of an outside emergency. I just carried my helmet around. It made a nice storage container. Link was the same way, but the other guys usually would just leave their suits and helmets next to where they slept. Convenience comes in many forms.

One thing I did keep on, though, was the boots. I loved hearing the thump of the boots against the metal flooring of our beautiful ship. If I wanted to spook someone I’d take them off and walk around in sock feet, but that wasn’t an every day occasion. If I had to guess, I’d say everyone was grateful for that.

I took my time walking from Communications to the Med Bay, taking the long way to pass Security. As I passed by, I caught a glimpse of Ethan chasing Jack down the hallway by Navigation. Their faces showed laughter, though I couldn’t hear it. I let out a chuckle myself, glad that everyone still tolerated each other after months of only having the 10 of us for company.

Personally, I would have preferred if Amy, my girlfriend, could’ve come up with us, but she insisted her place was on solid ground. Ethan would frequently talk about how cool it would’ve been if he would’ve been allowed to bring his dog, Spencer, on the trip.

”You probably could’ve adopted one of the blue ones at the last stop,” I had told him the last time he mentioned Spencer.

”And cheat on my fuzzy boy? Never!” he had replied, fake shock plastered on his face at the mere idea of bringing another dog along with him when he couldn’t have Spencer up here.

I understood, though. Having to leave Chica and Henry back home was incredibly sad, but I was happy knowing Amy was there to take care of them. Spencer was under her care as well until Ethan was back home.

”I wonder if Henry’s warmed up to him yet,” I said to no one in particular.

”Warmed up to who?” a voice asked behind me. I jumped at the sound and turned, clutching my heart over my shirt.

”Fucking Christ, Tyler. You scared the shit out of me,” I said, waiting for my heart to stop thudding.

”Sorry.” His neutral expression stayed relatively the same, though I could see a smile creeping into his eyes.

”I was just thinking about Henry and Spencer,” I explained, turning back on my heel to continue my walk into Med Bay. “Wondering if they’re getting along. Henry’s always been shy, and Spencer is definitely..a high energy dog.”

”I’m sure they’re fine, Mark. As high energy as he can be, Spencer is fairly well trained. I’m sure Amy can keep him under wraps.”

I nodded. “Yeah, you’re right. Oh, are you here to scan, too?”

”Nah,” he answered. “I’ll do that later. I was doing the noon reactor and I heard you talking to yourself.”

”Ah, stalking me I see. Shame, shame, Mr. Scheid.”

”Guilty as charged.” Now he was smiling for real. For a guy whose motto was “Smile always”, he sure kept a relatively neutral face often. That didn’t stop him from being a good natured person, though.

”Unless you plan on watching me upload the data of my incredibly handsome form for the hundredth time, I’d go finish the reactor before it explodes and we all die.”

”Optimistic as always, Mark,” he laughed. “Have fun with your scan.”

I waved to him as he headed back out to the hall, then stepped onto the scanning plate, listening to the 60-second count down. The scan itself was easy, albeit a bit boring, but the data upload took about an hour.   
  
The sound of thudding feet outside the door caught my attention, and I looked up just in time to catch Jack pounce on Ethan.

”Okay, okay! I give up!” Ethan said, pushing Jack off him. “I’ll wear the flamingo.”

”That is _Sir_ Flamingo to you, Nestor,” Jack said, not bothering to hide the note of satisfaction in his voice over winning whatever game they’d been playing.

”Alright, fine. I will put _Sir_ Flamingo on my helmet.”

”Last I saw, it was you chasing Jack, Ethan. What happened here?” I asked.

”A game of tag gone wrong,” Ethan confessed. “Turns out Jack has a lot more stamina than I thought.”

”Mark, I swear if you turn this into a sex joke-“

”I wouldn’t dream of it, buddy,” I said, cutting Jack’s warning off.

”Mark? Not making a sex joke? Unheard of!” Bob was standing in the doorway, screwdriver in hand. “This is much more interesting than wires.”

I stepped off the scanning plate, my hands up in defeat as I walked over to the monitor to start the upload. “You all think so little of me.”

There was the unmistakable squeak of balloon against helmet as Sir Flamingo was secured snugly around Ethan’s helmet, the pink of the flamingo body clashing with the yellow of the helmet in a relatively unattractive way.

“You sure pink and green wouldn’t go better together?” Ethan suggested, referring to Jack’s helmet.

”Unless you’ve suddenly developed better stamina, I’d say no,” Jack said.   
  


“One of these nights you’re gonna find Sir Flamingo standing over you with malicious intent,” Ethan promised.

”I’m very scared of this inflatable flamingo now, thank you for the nightmares.”

”Just doing my job.” He placed the helmet over his head, leaving the visor open.

”Surprisingly, I’m the _only_ one doing my job here,” I cut in jokingly.

”The hardest job in the world, getting scanned and then pressing the Enter key on a keyboard,” Bob agreed with a nod.

”Thank you! At least someone understands my struggles.”

The room filled with our mixed laughter, and for a little while, we forgot that we were so many miles away from our homes. It felt so much like nothing could bring down a mood like this one.

**Author's Note:**

> well well well, if it isnt me starting a new fic before finishing any of my other ones  
> first chapter, a little slow and kinda boring, but im hoping to pick it up soon  
> i’ll try not to forget about this one like ive forgotten about run boy run, I promise


End file.
